celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - The Seventh Brother
Clubhouse At The Movies - The Seventh Brother is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Dr. Albert E. Owl (Joe Requa) is narrating a story about a puppy named Tiny (Aaron Bybee). It started when Tiny and his owners, Angie (Danielle Halliday) and her Grandpa (Dick Canaday) went to a trip to the city. They were on their way to go home. Suddenly there was a storm and Grandpa's car was broken. Angie told Tiny to stay in the car, while she is helping Granpa to fix the car. But when Tiny saw a frog, he chased at it. He felled from the cliff. When he climbed up the cliff, he saw his owners left him. Tiny slept at a shelter for the night from the rain. Meanwhile, Angie found out that Tiny was gone, so Grandpa and she went back to find Tiny. But they couldn't find him. The next morning, Tiny met some new friends of six little rabbits. He met J.C (Joey Lopez), Rebecca (Christina Schaub), Marty (Logan Hall), Joanna (Laura Schulthles), Cody (Andrew Soren) and Mimi (Sarah Baker). When Joanna saw Tiny was all alone, she and the rabbits decided to help him except J.C. They told Tiny that he gets to be with them all the time. They are going to teach Tiny about Dangers and how to be a "Bunny-Puppy." When J.C was playing in the field, the Hawk (Mark Probert) was after J.C to eat him for breakfast. Tiny saved J.C's life by barking at the Hawk to scare him away. The rabbits decided they want Tiny to be their brother. They took Tiny home to their parents, Mr and Mrs Rabbit (Scott Wilkinson and Mary Sperry). Their parents agreed to keep Tiny. The next morning, Mrs. Magpie (Linda Bierman) wasn't happy about the rabbits adopted Tiny. She told the members of the forest and she thought Tiny is dangerous. Tiny and the rabbits went out to play. Suddenly, they went near to the road. Tiny saw his owners trying to find him. He rushed to them before they drive away. But, it was too late. Angie and Grandpa gave up finding Tiny. Tiny thought they don't love him anymore and he'll never see them again. So, he'll have to survive to live in the forest with his friends. Suddenly, Tiny and his friends were running away from danger. But Tiny was tired of running. So, he teach the rabbits that they must sometimes face the danger. They faced against the Fox and Poachers. One day, the river is flooding and Tiny saved his rabbit family. When winter was coming, the rabbits realise Tiny is growing weaker and will not survive without food what dogs need. So, Mr and Mrs Rabbit decided to go and see Dr. Owl to help. Dr. Owl knows where Tiny's owners live. They lived in a cottage in the middle of the forest. The rabbits carried Tiny to bring him home. When they got to Tiny's house, Angie saw Tiny at his dog house and she was happy. She gave Tiny some dog food. Tiny went outside to play and Grandfather knew Tiny did not run away. Tiny and the rabbits are still best friends. Contents #FBI Warning #4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Video, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos #Nick Jr. VHS Promo A #Columbia Tristar Family Fun (2002-2004) #Blue's Clues Videos Trailer (1998) (Version 2) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Trailer #Clubhouse At The Movies - The Seventh Brother DVD Menu Walkthrough #WGBH Boston TV Logo #Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) #Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) #The Seventh Brother Parts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 #End Credits #Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo #Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART Category:F.Y.E.